An Arranged Marriage
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: Sakura is to be married to Sasuke to combine the Haruno clan and the Uchiha clan. But she doesn't love him. The wedding date is set when she gets back from her year long mission in Suna. Will she find love there instead? GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa and welcome! This is HC'sBGirl here saying hello to you!

****

You greeted them...three times? ...the hell?

Shut up! And that's Raven. She should be quiet now.

****

Key word: Should.

*sighs* Anyway, I'll update A Flower In The Sand as soon as I can, but first...another story idea!

****

Oh boy.

What's with that tone?

****

What tone?

This one has really been haunting me, and I just had to put it down!

****

Great...

No one wants to hear you!

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

~An Arranged Marriage~

**Chapter One**

* * *

Arranged marriage.

Those very words made Sakura recoil with disgust.

She wondered what was wrong with her family, no, Konoha as a whole! Everywhere she went, she received both congratulations and death glares.

She shuddered with loathing as she remembered last week, when her parents had told her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sakura yawned, coming out of her room. She ran a hand down her face tiredly and entered the kitchen. Both her parents were sitting at the table, staring at Sakura intently._

_"Who died?" Sakura asked._

_"Sit down, Sakura," her father said._

_Sakura knew to listen to her father. He was not only her father, but the Haruno patriarch. She sat down in the chair across from her parents._

_"Sakura, I'm sure you've met Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" Her father asked._

_"Sure. We were on a team with Naruto about seven years ago. The Genin team, remember that?" Sakura asked, not knowing exactly where this conversation was going._

_Her father nodded. "I have discussed this with Uchiha Fugaku, and he agrees with me."_

_"Discussed what?" Sakura asked, exasperated._

_"You're getting married," her mother said, smiling._

_"Excuse me?" Sakura asked, her voice rising an octave._

_"Uchiha Sasuke has agreed to make you his bride. This is an honor. We accepted on your behalf."_

_"How dare you! How dare you? I'm nineteen years old! I am my own person, not an object to throw around!" Sakura yelled rising from her chair._

_"You will lower your voice," her father commanded._

_"I will not! This is absolute bull shit!" She screamed._

_"You will not speak to me like that! I am your father and the Haruno patriarch! You will not raise your voice to me or curse in front of me. Are we clear?"_

_Sakura met his glare with one of her own._

_"Are we clear?" He asked again._

_"...Yes."_

_"Good. Lady Hokage wants you."_

_Sakura stormed up the stairs and got dressed. Her mother came up and knocked on her door._

_"Sakura..."_

_"Don't even start, Mother," Sakura said, strapping on her weapons pouch._

_"We just want what's best for you."_

_"An arranged marriage? You think that's what's best?"_

_"I married your father through an arranged marriage," her mother reminded her._

_"And look what happened to you! You're so afraid to speak up against Father! I want to marry for love! I don't want to be like you!"_

_Sakura stormed out of her bedroom and down the hall. She opened the front door and slammed it shut._

_She mumbled curses under her breath all the way to Lady Tsunade's office. She slammed the door open, greeted with the surprised look on her shishou's face._

_She looked at the door off its hinges and frowned. She turned back to her teacher._

_"I'll pay for that," Sakura muttered._

_She approached Tsunades desk and bowed her head. "You wanted me, Tsunade-sama?"_

_"Yes, I did. Though, I'm very curious as to what has angered you." She laced her fingers together and leaned her chin on her hands. "I'm listening."_

_"My parents...they want me to get married," Sakura began._

_"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. You're very beautiful, Sakura, and-"_

_"They arranged one for me."_

_Tsunade leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her large bosom._

_"That complicates things."_

_"They want me to get married to Sasuke. I want to marry someone who loves me, whom I love back. I don't want to become like my mother."_

_"Sasuke you say? Aren't you in love with him?" Tsunade asked._

_"You know what, Tsunade-sama? I don't think I am. When we were younger, I think I wanted him because Ino did. It was merely infatuation."_

_"I see. Well then, I expect payment for that door, plus interest."_

_"You only want the interest to get more sake," Sakura complained._

_Tsunade merely grinned. "Now, Haruno Sakura, you have been charged with going to Suna. Their hospital needs a top medic to help. Do you accept this year long mission?"_

_"Hai, Tsunade-sama! I won't let you down!" Sakura said._

_Tsunade smiled. "You will leave exactly one week from now."_

_Sakura nodded and left Tsunade's office._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sakura grinned. A whole year without her parents or Sasuke. She was scheduled to leave tomorrow, and she had to meet her friends at Ichiraku.

She grabbed a stool and murmured a 'hello' to Ayame.

"So, you're getting married, huh?" Ayame asked.

"Don't remind me," Sakura sighed.

"Aren't you happy?"

"It's an arranged marriage. I hope Chicken-Ass Uchiha chokes on his rice before I get back." Sakura said.

Ayame laughed. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san. I wish you could marry for love."

"Sakura-chan!!" Someone called.

Sakura and Ayame stared at each other. "Naruto," they said in unison.

Sakura greeted Naruto happily. Ino and TenTen swamped her with a group hug, also pulling Hinata in. Neji and Shino waved, and Sakura gave Shikamaru a slight hug. Lee began spouting off things of youthfulness, and Kiba smiled at her. Akamaru barked happily at her, and wagged his tail profusely. Choji stood beside Shikamaru, and he gave Sakura a small wave, returning to his chips.

All of them flooded Ichiraku. All the girls and Naruto grabbed a seat, while Kiba chose Akamaru as his seat. Shikamaru chose to sit on the ground, and Choji stood beside Shino, Lee, and Neji.

"We'll miss you so much, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's only Suna, Naruto," Sakura said.

"And we heard you're getting married!" Ino squealed.

Sakura's happy mood immediately dampened. Hinata was the first to notice. "S-Sakura-san?"

All eyes flew to her.

"What's wrong, Forehead-Girl?" Ino asked, using her old nickname.

"It's an arranged marriage. I don't want to marry him." Sakura said.

Silence followed her statement.

"We're sorry, Sakura-chan. I suppose going to Suna is your last year of freedom?" Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded. "Because of this mission, the date of the wedding has of course been moved. If I hadn't received this mission, I would've been married by next week."

"Well, say hi to Gaara for me!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning.

Nothing more was said as food came. Bowls were passed around to one another and they all ate in a comfortable and friendly silence.

* * *

"See ya in a year, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, hugging her the next day.

"I'm sure you'll receive missions to Suna, Naruto. Just make sure you grab them before Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

They both laughed, and Sakura turned to everyone else. All the teams from her Genin days turned up, even Sasuke. Kakashi-Sensei came too, along with Tsunade.

"Take care, Sakura," Kakashi-Sensei said.

"You too, Kakashi-Sensei. I'll see you in a year." Sakura said hugging him.

She turned to all her friends and was swamped with hugs. They were a mess of brown hair, purple hair, blonde hair, black hair, and pink hair. Sakura was surprised at how many boys had joined the group hug as well. The only one who stayed behind was Sasuke.

"Thanks guys," Sakura said, smiling.

"See ya, Ugly," Sai said.

Sakura drew back her arm to punch him, but she hugged him instead.

"Make sure Sasuke gets no missions to Suna," she whispered in his ear.

Sai nodded just barely, and she drew back, smiling at him. Shikamaru stood beside Sakura at the gate. He was to be her escort to Suna, and she was grateful it was him.

"Do you have a goodbye for your fiancé, Sakura?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"One, I am not your fiancée. I have no damn ring on my finger, so as far as I'm concerned, I'm single. Two, no. You will receive no goodbye."

Sakura turned to her friends and smiled. She glanced at Shikamaru, and he nodded.

"I'll miss you all!" Sakura exclaimed. "Except Sasuke!"

Sakura and Shikamaru jumped off, their friends laughter echoed in their ears behind them.

* * *

And there we go!

****

...That was...interesting

Thanks!

****

I didn't say good or bad interesting.

You suck.

****

...You're mean.

Mwahaha! Alright, I appreciate any feedback I get from you guys! Thanks for reading!

****

That little green button down there is lonely. Press it! Do it....

HC'sBGirl and **Raven**(the inner xD)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad some people liked the first chapter!

****

Surprisingly.

Must you kill the mood?

****

Can I kill something else instead?

...No.

****

Aw! *whines*

Shut up! Now, as I always annoyingly say, onward!

My eternal gratitude to my ish reviewers~:

__

xxRayneOfDreamsxx

Akasuna no Akane

sakurayumi12

nicksissy86

* * *

~An Arranged Marriage~

****

Chapter Two

* * *

"Hey, Shika-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I was a little too mean?"

"On who?" Shikamaru asked. "Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded, peering at him.

"Nah," Shikamaru finally answered. "He deserves a blow to the pride. And to the Uchiha jewels, but don't tell him I said that."

Sakura laughed. "My lips are sealed."

Shikamaru nodded and smiled. "Good."

"Why did you come with me?"

"I'm your escort to Suna am I not?"

"Well, did Tsunade-sama recommend you?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru picked up the pace, flying through the trees faster, and Sakura immediately followed.

"Yeah. She asked me to do it."

"Why did you accept? I'm sure you deemed it too troublesome." Sakura teased.

Shikamaru shook his head, mumbling.

"What would be in Suna for you, Shikamaru?" Sakura wondered aloud.

It was silent for a few brief minutes, before a lazy smile made its way on Sakura's face. Shikamaru turned to look at her, wondering just what the hell she was smiling for.

"Sakura?"

"Ne, Shika-kun, you're going there for Temari aren't you?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru coughed and turned his head away.

"Hmm?" Sakura pressed, grinning full blast now.

A flustered Shikamaru turned to face Sakura. "Women are troublesome."

"I knew it! Tema-chan will be so thrilled!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tema-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know full well that Temari always comes to Konoha. I heal any member of her team that she needs, then I take her to Tsunade-sama. We talk for a bit, but then she disappears after that. And now I know why!"

"She's smart. She plays a good Shogi game. Despite my high IQ, she manages to give me a run for my money." Shikamaru explained.

"How come you never ask me to play Shogi?" Sakura said, pouting.

"How troublesome. You are always busy. Have you noticed how busy you really are? You get up at seven, leave the Haruno compound for training until ten. You go to your duty at the hospital until four, then you hang out with Ino or Naruto. You tend to take moonlit walks by yourself until nine, to which you head back to the Haruno compound for rest."

Sakura just stared at Shikamaru.

"What? I'm very perceptive."

"Interesting, Shikamaru. If I can get out of this marriage, then I'll make time to play Shogi or Go with you when I would otherwise be hanging out with Ino or Naruto."

Shikamaru faintly grinned. "I'd like that, Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura nodded her head, and they relapsed into a comfortable silence. When the moon had risen, Shikamaru stopped in a small clearing.

"We can rest here for the night. We'll be in Suna by midday tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

Sakura nodded and started a fire. Shikamaru tended the fire while Sakura went around gathering sticks. This gave her some time to think to herself.

__

Stupid Sasuke...stupid parents

Sakura tripped over a tree branch, and muttered obscenities due to her lack of knowing her surroundings.

__

Stupid stick!

She gathered the firewood in heated silence, before returning to the clearing. She was met with a chuckling Shikamaru, who was poking the fire with a stick. Sakura dumped the sticks next to the fire, and sat down, throwing a few of them into the burning flames.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"You have just as bad a mouth as Lady Hokage," Shikamaru remarked.

"Oh. You heard me huh?" She asked, scratching the back of her head.

"Yes I did. You sleep first. I'll take the watch and we'll switch off in a few hours." Shikamaru said.

Sakura nodded and proceeded to lay back into the grass. She stared at up at the stars, and the seemingly glowing treetops, before falling asleep.

* * *

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder, and her eyes immediately opened. She sat up and turned her head to look at Shikamaru.

"You're easy to wake up," Shikamaru noted.

"I'm a light sleeper," Sakura replied.

"The sun will rise in a few hours. I let you have as much sleep as you could since you need it." Shikamaru said.

"You didn't have to do that," Sakura murmured, standing up and stretching.

Shikamaru stood from his crouching position. "It was nothing."

"Well, alright. You're turn to get some z's Shika-kun." Sakura said.

Shikamaru nodded and laid down in the same spot Sakura had slept in.

"The grass is warm here," he remarked.

Sakura rolled her eyes and jumped into a tree to watch over the clearing.

"I prefer clouds over stars, but they're nice all the same."

"Go to sleep, Shikamaru."

"I'm going to! I love to sleep, and you of all people should-"

"Do I need to knock your lights out?"

Complete silence took over as Sakura stood in the tree, gazing over the clearing. She jumped down every half hour or so to tend to the fire, and Shikamaru snored peacefully. When the sun rose, Sakura went to wake Shikamaru. However, when the sunlight hit Shikamaru's eyes, he woke up.

"Troublesome sun," Shikamaru said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Do you always wake up immediately when the sun hits your eyes?" Sakura asked, kicking the ash of the fire around to put out any lingering flames.

"Yep", Shikamaru said, taking the ash and spreading it to the wind.

"Ready?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "Always."

* * *

Temari placed a hand on her hip, and cocked it to the side. She was expecting Sakura and Shikamaru-especially Shikamaru-any minute now. Kankuro stood beside her, well, more or less, he was pacing beside her.

"Kankuro? What's got your cat hood in a bunch?" Temari asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh stuff it! It's not a cat hood. They said around one or two. It's half past two, and Gaara is not a patient person." Kankuro said.

"Gaara has Kazekage duties. I don't think he really cares what time they arrive."

"Correction, Temari. I am a punctual person, and I expect my help to be punctual as well." Gaara's dusty voice echoed behind her.

"My apologies, Gaara-sama," Temari said, bowing slightly.

Gaara just waved his hand and stood beside her, arms crossed.

"Kankuro, stop pacing. It's annoying." Gaara said, peering over at him.

Kankuro immediately stopped pacing and stood beside Temari. Temari placed a hand over her eyes to shield out the sun when she saw Shikamaru and Sakura running through the sand.

Sakura glanced at Shikamaru and grinned. "I get Temari first."

Shikamaru held his hands up in a sign of surrender, and Sakura laughed.

"Tema-chan!" Sakura called, rushing for the blonde.

"Saku-chan!" Temari shouted, enveloping the young Jonin girl in a hug.

Sakura and Temari laughed as Shikamaru gave a curt 'hello' to Kankuro. Sakura didn't notice the third presence until she let go of Temari.

"Oh! My apologies, Kazekage-sama!" Sakura said, bowing to him. "We were a bit late arriving. I'm afraid that was my fault."

"It's fine," Gaara said, waving it off as nothing.

Temari and Kankuro stared at him in shock.

"Come, Sakura-san. I will show you your position and staff at the hospital." Gaara said.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama," Sakura said, waving to Temari and Shikamaru before following Gaara.

Shikamaru turned to Temari, who was speechless.

"Uh...Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh. Well, that's just peculiar." She said.

"What is?"

"Well, Gaara was just telling myself and Kankuro how he doesn't like people to be late. I expected him to give Saku-chan a lecture, but he just brushed it off!" Temari said.

"Hm," Shikamaru said, crossing his arms, and nodding his head.

"So, what are you doing here?" Temari asked turning to him.

"I was Sakura's escort. I am to stay here for a few days, or just until she gets settled."

"Well, of course she'll be staying in the Kazekage estate with us. She'll be settled just fine, I'll see to that. But I think you should stay here for a few days anyway."

And while Kankuro was gagging, leaning over towards the sand at the show of affection their conversation had, Shikamaru grinned.

"Care for a game of Shogi?" He asked.

"Hell yeah. I'll kick your ass."

* * *

Ah, Temari is so fun to write!

****

Why?

She's brash, and she's tough.

****

Isn't that the same thing?

Brash is like...not...at all like tough. Shut up!

****

Victory!

*sighs* Reviews are gold!

****

You mean love.

Whatever!

HCsBGirl _and_ **Raven**


End file.
